


Feckless

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Feelings of Worthlessness, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Unwanted Sexual Advances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Feckless - worthless, irresponsible. [Shikamaru x Tenten]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Kudos: 5





	Feckless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: A small 'Word of the Day' piece! Shikamaru thinking outside the box to get through to Tenten on this one! All warnings are mild I promise! Can't say anymore without giving away the story unfortunately!
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Mild Major Character Bodily Harm. Mild Feelings of Worthlessness. Mild Unwanted Sexual Advances.
> 
> Word of the Day: Feckless - worthless, irresponsible

Shikamaru saw the weapons mistress throw a barrage of metal weapons at the enemy group; she hit three out of the four enemies; taking them down with fatal hits and the final enemy ninja threw his own kunai in return.

Tenten and himself got out of the way in time but Lee, who had taken on their leader by himself, was behind them, and hadn't seen the threat.

"Lee watch out!" Tenten screamed, as the wave of enemy kunai started to come down on her teammate.

He looked up, saw the incoming attack, and flung himself to the side, but not in enough time to avoid all the blades; several embedded themselves deep in his leg.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as soon as she saw their pink haired friend, her and Shikamaru carrying a limping Lee into the emergency room. "Sakura heal him!"

Lee, of course, tried to console his teammate. "Friend Tenten do not fret! It is only minor-!"

The weapons user ignored him. "Sakura please!"

"Tenten calm down will you?" The pink haired girl actually laughed, even as she was motioning for Shikamaru and Tenten to lay Lee down on the closest bed.

The Nara couldn't help but notice how increasingly agitated Tenten was getting, and from the looks Sakura was shooting her, it was so obvious it was throwing off the medical ninja from concentrating on her work.

"Shikamaru get her out of here will you?" Sakura gave the shadow user a hesitant look, throwing her chin up in the direction of the door. "Calm her down yea?"

The Nara could only nod, put his hands on her shoulders and manoeuvre the bun haired woman out of the room into the corridor, leaving the medical ninja to her task.

"Tenten-"

"How am I so _worthless_?"

The shadow user tilted his head at her, his eyebrows pulling together. "What?"

"I'm so bloody _useless,"_ she started to sob, making the Nara tense. "I can't do normal jutsu, I can't do medical jutsu and now I can't even keep my best friend safe?"

Shikamaru openly sighed. "What a drag, Tenten come on-"

Taking him further off guard, Tenten actually fell to her knees and started to cry.

"What use _am I_?"

He tried again to get through to her. "Tente-"

She gave a very loud bawl then, cutting him off.

Shikamaru couldn't help but think she was seriously overreacting, people got injured on missions, that is, unfortunately, part of the job. Lee's injury wasn't in any way bad, the taijutsu user even said so himself. Sakura was even probably done healing him by now. The Nara's nerves started being shredded as Tenten continued to berate herself and her skills as a shinobi, until an idea took over part of his sound judgement.

"You're right."

He spoke up making her lift her head to blink, teary eyed at him. The Nara looked her in the eye making her blink again.

"You _are_ useless."

He forced himself to sneer down at her, making her look confused as well as baffled.

"I know," he grabbed her wrist tightly. "It really is time you started earning your keep."

"What are-?" She stopped talking when he started pulling her down the hall, looking in the door windows as he went. "Shi-Shika where are-?"

When he thought he had found an empty room, Tenten's wrist still in his grasp, he pulled her inside and, one more look around confirming it was, in fact, empty, he all out threw her onto the floor of the room and sealed the room shut before pulling the pull blind over the door window.

"What are you doing?" The weapons mistress exclaimed, leaning up on her elbows.

He came back to stand over her, and with the height difference of him being upright and her being nearly flat on the ground, he imagined it must have been a little intimidating.

"You said so yourself Tenten. You're useless to us in the field."

He made sure she as watching when he took off his Chunnin jacket and threw it aside. "Time to start earning your way in this village don't you think?"

Her jaw opened, as if to say or ask something, but it simply shut again; forcing him to keep going.

"You can start now."

"What-Shika-I-?"

She cut off when he removed his black top and undershirt too.

"I'm just repeating what you said," he tossed those shirts aside too. "Did I get it wrong? Is that not what you said?"

She managed to reply that time, looking even more shaken, even if he did catch her eyes roaming over his chest and her cheeks turn a slight pink. "Yes; but-"

"So what's the problem?"

He straddled her and shoved her back down onto the floor, forcing himself to smirk.

"So far I'm the one doing all the work; so go on-" Shikamaru grabbed her hands, and placed them on the waistband of his trousers "-start working. Look-" he forced his expression to remain the same expectant look as he made her hands push the waistband down an inch or two; her eyes becoming even wider. He leant in to whisper. "-I'll even get you started."

Finally, she was starting to look insulted and unamused.

"What-I- _no_! Get off me!"

He made himself make a puzzled face.

"Why not? You said so yourself you can't do anything else. You're pretty-" he actually tilted her head up then with his forefinger under her chin. "-That's at least something."

He leant in even further, so much so he could feel her quickened breaths against his own lips.

"I had to take out that last ninja back there, to save Lee. I should be the first person you-"

Tenten looked like she could spit fire.

"No! I am not some common _prostitute_ Shika! Get _off_ me!"

She gave him a firm shove then, throwing him off her completely.

"How dare you even think that's all I'm worth!" She full force glared at him, scooting away slightly. "I am smart! And a talented shinobi! And that was _not_ my fault back there! And-why are you smiling?"

He was, in fact, smiling, even as he was kneeling on the floor, shirtless, after being shoved to the floor by the woman in front of him. She finally got it. "Took you long enough."

She blinked again, her jaw falling open in question. "Huh? What?"

"I _wanted_ you to yell at me," he revealed, sitting up and lifting an eyebrow at her. "You _should_ have yelled at me for saying that kind of thing. You weren't listening to me before so I thought a more dramatic approach might get through to you."

He could almost hear her mind putting the pieces together. "You did?"

Shikamaru sighed, even as he continued to smile. "What a drag Tenten, _yes_."

The Nara looked at her fully, expression open.

"Listen, we get hurt on missions, it happens. What happened to Lee wasn't your fault-" the shadow wielder smirked as Tenten gained an accepting grin. "-I think you know that now?"

"Yes Shika, I do. You can wipe that smirk off your face," she waved out her hand, like she was waving off his satisfaction of his successful plan, with a roll of her eyes, and an upwards twitch of her lips. "We get it, you're smart, and you can read people."

He continued to smirk as she leant over and punched him lightly in the arm, in embarrassment for how she had previously acted.

"So no more talking bad about yourself yea?"

"Yea okay," she smiled. He raised an eyebrow when she donned her own smirk. "Are you going to keep your shirt off? You look good."

A laugh came bubbling out of him; he could only shake his head and mutter "what a drag" at her entertained grin.


End file.
